


J-2

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fucking Machines, JJ fucking himself, M/M, Selfcest, Virtual Reality, does this count as masturbation?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Esta noche lo que quería era cumplir una de sus fantasías, una que era irrealizable en el mismo plano de su existencia, y que hacía parte de sus más raros deseos, la grandeza viene con excentricidades, y Jean-Jacques Leroy tenía entre sus fetiches uno muy particular.





	J-2

 

Jean-Jacques Leroy estaba emocionado cuando llegó su último juguete, aunque no era apropiado decirle así para los 21 que tenía encima, pero en realidad, eso era. No cualquier juguete, era un dispositivo de realidad virtual con cosas que había pedido programar  específicamente para él, ya que en la realidad aquello jamás podría cumplirse. Agradecía la discreción completa de los fabricantes al enviárselo como un juego común y corriente, pero eso estaba lejos de la realidad, esto no era una consola de video juegos, era un juguete sexual.

Lo había visto navegando por internet en una de esos anuncios que le daba poca fe, el dispositivo prometía sensaciones como las reales mandando estímulos directamente al cerebro, alterando parcialmente y por un breve lapso la realidad. Sonaba demasiado surreal, pero no perdía mucho con intentar, así que de clic en clic había llegado a donde estaba ahora. El dispositivo prometía tener un catálogo de varias cosas predefinidas y una característica a diseño del comprador, la cual JJ había aprovechado muy bien a su parecer, o eso estaba a punto de averiguar. El dispositivo tenía gafas de realidad virtual, lo mismo que algunos cables de sensores, los cuales conectó a su cuerpo luego de leer cuidadosamente las instrucciones y asegurarse de que nadie, absolutamente nadie fuera a molestarlo a su departamento a esas horas, difícilmente ya que era muy avanzada la noche, sin embargo no estaba de más tomar precauciones. La puerta de su casa y de su habitación bien cerrada ya le dejaba el paso libre de hacer lo que quisiera, y esta noche lo que quería era cumplir una de sus fantasías, una que era irrealizable en el mismo plano de su existencia, y que hacía parte de sus más raros deseos, la grandeza viene con excentricidades, y Jean-Jacques Leroy tenía entre sus fetiches uno muy particular. 

Quería tener sexo consigo mismo. 

Prendió el aparato y se acostó en su cama mirando hacia arriba, sólo con su ropa interior puesta. Se le presentó un menú con las varias opciones disponibles, clasificadas por categorías principales, entre las cuales estaban “hombre”, “mujer”, y la última, especializada que decía “característica especial: Tú”. JJ sonrió, por supuesto que él era especial. La eligió y el programa hizo un escaneo de su cuerpo para captar la posición y el movimiento para simular la realidad lo mejor que pudiera. Esperó hasta que la pantalla de “cargando” y los porcentajes llegaran al 100% y en frente de él apareció otra persona, una idéntica a él. Tenía su cara, su cabello, su mismo cuerpo, parecía. Tenía esos bóxers rojos que solía usar en algunas fotos y nada más encima. 

 

— Hola, guapo   —  le habló el otro JJ, guiñándole un ojo  —  ¿Qué tal si pasamos una buena noche?  — preguntó, el menú de ventana emergente diciendo “Por supuesto”, “No, quizás otro día”, “Salir”. 

 

JJ se estremeció y dio un respingo, pero siguió sonriendo, emocionado por lo que estaba pasando y porque se sentía más real de lo que podía esperar de una realidad virtual. Su voz era la misma, su toque se sentía igual. Las pruebas y las grabaciones de su voz que había mandado para el muestreo eran todo un éxito. Pero ahora necesitaba dejarse llevar y olvidar por un momento que no era real para que funcionara. Estaba nervioso pero también lleno expectativa, así que respiró profundo y respondió “Por supuesto”. 

 

— Excelente  — respondió su voz en digital y trepó para ponerse encima de él, preguntando  — ¿Cómo quieres llamarme?  — Un teclado pequeño apareció en la pantalla y JJ tecleó “J-2”. 

— ‘J-2’, ¿está bien para ti?  — preguntó su copia digital, su mano deslizándose desde el bajo vientre de Leroy hasta arriba, cerca de su cuello, acercando su rostro al de JJ, quien oprimió el botón de “Sí, guapo”  — Entonces seré J-2, un gusto conocerte, Jean. Espero que sea un placer conocerme  — Prometió alargando la palabra “placer” mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca trazando sus labios y con el dedo índice, cambiando al del medio para besar la punta con la lengua, y JJ no pudo contenerse en respirar un poco más lento por el coqueto gesto. 

 

Las manos de J-2 se movieron en círculos por su pecho, y su cerebro respondía perfectamente al estímulo. Pronto sus pezones estuvieron erectos por el toque y la vista del torso de J-2, de quien alzó la mano para tocarlo, y se sentía firme, tan firme y duro como el suyo propio.

 

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, precioso? Tú estás bastante bien. Muy sexy, debo decir. Firme. ¿Quieres sentirme por atrás?

 

JJ presionó el botón de “sí” y J-2 se dio la vuelta, “Ah, así es como me veo por detrás” pensó JJ. “De verdad estoy muy bueno” y sus manos tocaron el redondo y tonificado trasero que tenía delante de él, un jadeo saliendo de su boca luego de inhalar profundamente.

 

— ¡Ah! Tus manos son muy buenas. Puedes hacer más si quieres. ¿Quieres quitarme la ropa?

 

JJ dijo que sí y la tela del boxer de J-2 desapareció dejando ver la piel. 

 

— ¿No quieres ver mi trasero más de cerca? 

 

JJ asintió, su mano oprimiendo al “sí” nuevamente y el trasero de J-2 se fue acercando a su rostro, tanto que podía verle el anillo que rodeaba su entrada.

 

— Quieres probar, ¿verdad? No te contengas, estoy ansioso por que me saborees. Ya sabes que soy rico, muy rico.

 

J-2 movía sus caderas en la cara de JJ y él no podía estar más complacido. Su ropa interior le molestaba, apretándole la dureza de su miembro que ya se hacía notar y reclamaba por atención, así que se la quitó cuidando de no desconectar el aparato, y al volver a su posición metió la lengua en la entrada de J-2, probándolo, los estímulos a su cerebro le daban una agradable, placentera sensación, la emoción de hacer realidad su fantasía más secreta y pervertida añadía al calor de su cuerpo, así como los gemidos de esa voz que era la suya pero no los emitía él. 

Terminó de besar la parte trasera de su yo virtual y hubo otra pregunta. J-2 se había dado la vuelta y había agarrado el miembro de JJ, acariciándolo lentamente, una y otra vez.

 

— ¿Quieres que la monte? ¡Está tan grande, gruesa y dura! Me encantaría tenerla dentro de mí justo ahora. ¿Qué dices?

 

La ventana que se le presentaron a JJ solo le daba dos opciones. “Dentro de su boca” y “Dentro de su trasero”. JJ eligió la segunda y J-2 le sonrió dándole una lamida a la punta de JJ, antes de acomodarse encima de él y encajarse en una sola ida, JJ soltó un quejido por la sensación extraña, que pronto fue reemplazada por gusto a medida que J-2 se movía arriba y abajo, arqueando su cuerpo hacia atrás y abriendo la boca para gemir.

 

— Mmm, ¡te dije que me encantaría! ¡Y me encanta! Llegas tan adentro de mí, me llenas completo, ¡eres perfecto!

 

JJ empezó a embestir hacia arriba con más fuerza, los halagos subiéndole más la temperatura, los gemidos de J-2 ahora se mezclaban con los propios, no contenía sus sonidos de gusto en voz alta en su habitación, y la cama hacía ruido en cada embestida.

 

— ¡Más duro! ¡Así! ¡Perfecto! Estoy tan cerca. Terminemos juntos ¡Dame todo adentro! ¡Todo!  — Pidió J-2, a gritos en la cabeza de JJ.

 

JJ se tensó y se dejó ir dentro de J-2, jadeando por su intenso orgasmo.  J-2 se derramó en el abdomen de JJ y lo embistió algunas veces más luego de terminar, mirándolo de frente, sonriendo, satisfecho. 

 

—  ¡Qué delicia! ¡Estoy todo mojado como prometiste! ¡Fue muy rico! Espero volver a verte pronto. 

 

JJ escogió “salir” y se quitó las gafas de realidad virtual. Notó su abdomen lleno de su semen y asintió, sonriendo también satisfecho. Su juguete nuevo valía cada centavo que pagó por él, y seguramente lo usaría otra vez.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> No tengo nada que decir al respecto más que me considero inocente de toda culpa.   
> Eso, y ¡que JJ es un buen niño! Creo...


End file.
